


Say What?

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones finds Jim in a café between the University and the hospital, and can’t seem to resist. Even when he starts seeing double? Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say What?

Leonard walked into the café. It was frequented by interns, doctors and other hospital personnel and people from the local university. This included several researchers involved in Science and Engineering. One such “nerd” was a young blonde who reminded him of a cross between Raj and Sheldon. He had the confidence about his theories as Sheldon did, but he was shy around girls, like Raj. Leonard found it charming and one day slid into the booth next to him. He wore a black shirt and jeans, with serious looking glasses perched on the bridge of his nose.

“Hi, I’m Leonard,” he said with a charming smile.

The young man glanced wildly around, not expecting to be approached by someone outside the school, “Uhm, Jim, I’m Jim Kirk,” he said softly.

“You’re a physicist at the University, right?” Leonard asked. Jim’s eyes were mesmerizing, and he couldn’t help but look into them, almost becoming lost.

“Uh, yeah, I’m sorry, I didn’t expect…” his voice trailed off as he blushed. “I have to go,” Leonard watched as Jim got up and hurried out.

“Jim,” he said, trying the name on his tongue.

The next day Leonard entered the café hoping to encounter Jim again. Jim was standing at the counter, chatting with a waitress. Leonard was taken aback, that was not like the shy boy he had seen the day before. He wore a suit and no glasses. “Jim!” he said. The man did not turn. Leonard joined him at the counter, “Jim!”

“Oh, I’m sorry, were you talking to me?” Jim asked.

“Yes, it’s me, Leonard, remember?” Jim gave him a strange look.

“Sir, that’s no…” she started, but Jim waved her silent.

“How are you, Doc?” Jim asked.

“I’m fine. Look, I know we don’t know each other very well, but would you like to meet tonight at the Comedy Club? Seven o’clock?” Leonard was feeling bold, obviously. This man was gorgeous.

“Uhm, sure, mind if I bring a friend?” Jim asked

Leonard’s heart plummeted, “Sure, go ahead.”

“See you tonight,” Jim replied before returning his attention to the waitress.

Leonard walked through the door, bucking up his courage all over again. Maybe this friend wasn’t serious. He found Jim back in his nerdy ways and glasses sitting alone at a table. “Jim!” he called before crossing to join him. “I thought you were going to bring a friend,” he said looking around.

“Well, to tell the truth, he brought me,” Jim said as another figure appeared carrying a tray with drinks. Leonard nearly fell out of his chair, there were two of them! “Leonard, this is my twin brother, Sam.”

Leonard chuckled, “Well, that explains a lot.”

Sam took a seat, “Are you still interested?”

“More than you can imagine,” Leonard replied picking up a bottle of beer. Tonight was proving more interesting than he could ever have imagined.


End file.
